Rise of the LBRs
by Stuart Hanover
Summary: What happens when every girl at BOCD falls in love with a new boy who looks just like Nick Jonas? Read and find out! PLZ R&R!


**The Range Rover**

**7:34 am**

**October 6, 2008**

"Rate me" was the first thing Massie said as the last member of the Pretty Committee- Kristen- got into the sleek silver Range Rover.

"This morning I'm styling a pink cashmere sweater and dark skinny Sevens. Around my neck I have a strand of white pearls tied back with a pink ribbon. Ahb-viously from Tiffany's. Around my wrist I have a matching bracelet. On my feet, I'm wearing white Coach flats," Massie said as she showed off her carefully picked out outfit.

"9.8" all four girls echoed.

"My turn," Alicia said bouncing up and down.

"Today I'm wearing a light blue Ralph Lauren skirt, a white Ralph Lauren v-neck, and a brown Juicy jacket. On my feet I have chocolate colored UGGs," Alicia said gesturing to her feet, and the rest of her outfit.

"9.9" Claire, Dylan, and Kristen agreed.

"9.2" Massie said, mad that Alicia had gotten a higher rating.

"Dyl. You're up," Massie said to Dylan.

"Today I'm sporting a white Chanel halter top with a white Juicy jacket, a Ralph Lauren- sorry Leesh- jean skirt, and tan UGGs," Dylan said flipping a red curl behind her ear.

"9.5" Claire, Kristen, and Alicia agreed.

"9.4" Massie said, just trying to disagree.

"Kristen."

"Well… today I'm wearing a black Puma track suit and white Puma Tennis shoes," Kristen said twirling what little bit of hair she had left after her awful boy-cut.

"Ooh… not your best K," Massie said, "8.5."

The other girls nodded their heads in unison.

"Well, I was planning on changing in 'The room' before first period," Kristen said looking at the floor, almost as though there was something extremely cool down their.

"The room" was the super cool, super secret room that had been handed down to The Pretty Committee by ultra cool 9th grade alpha, Skye Hamilton. It was located in the basement of BOCD, and was also known as "The bomb shelter."

"Sounds good," Massie said, "Now... Kuh-laire."

"Well today I'm wearing a GAP white jean skirt, blue Lacoste colored shirt, and a white Juicy jacket. Oh, and black UGGs," Claire said nervously.

"9.6" They all said.

"Get rid of the GAP skirt, and your not half bad," Massie said approvingly.

**BOCD**

**7:43 am**

**October 6, 2008**

"We're here," Isaac said as they pulled up to the front of Briarwood- Octavian Country Day School (BOCD). The girls thanked Isaac and carefully got out the car.

They were greeted by ditzy Olivia swinging her "baby" Kate. The Pretty Committee (PC) laughed at Olivia.

Cam, the "father" to Kate came up and grabbed Kate and tried to comfort his "daughter." Kate just cried more.

"I'd better got help my step child," Claire said speed walking over to Cam, Olivia, and Kate.

Kate wasn't a real baby, and Cam and Olivia weren't real parents. In Health class they were assigned a partner, and together they had to take care of a baby that did pretty much everything a real baby does.

They ran out of boys, so Claire was assigned step-mother to Olivia and Cam's child.

"I'll take her for the day," Claire said taking Kate from Claire. Olivia had pathetically wrapped a Gucci scarf around Kate as a diaper.

Claire ran to her locker and took out a spare diaper. She took of the scarf, and then realizing that it was wet with pee, tossed it.

It landed on Layne. "Hey," Layne said. Then realizing that is was Claire that had thrown it, she just smiled, wrapped the scarf around her neck and kept walking.

Claire laughed, and then put the clean diaper on. Claire found a cute little pair of pink pjs in the baby bag. She put them on Kate, just as the bell rang. Luckily Claire had a free period, so she wasn't extremely worried about being late.

"Claire Lyons you're tardy," Mrs. Ling said as Claire entered the room with a crying baby Kate.

"I'm sorry. Kate was crying and I had to change her diaper," Claire said taking a seat in the back.

A few people who didn't have Health until next semester snickered. Claire just cooed baby Kate until she was asleep. Then she wrapped her in a blanket and sat her down on the vacant desk next to Claire.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is this seat taken," a boy with brown curls and dark brown eyes- who looked just like Nick Jonas- said eyeing Kate.

Claire looked up from her book and said, "Oh no. I'm sorry. I'll move her."

Claire grabbed Kate, and Kate immediately started crying. Claire tried to calm her down, but it didn't work.

"Claire," Mrs. Ling said from the front of the room, "Why don't you and umm… Kate go out in the hall for a minute. See if you can calm her down.

Kate cried even harder when Claire tripped. Luckily she didn't fall. Kate's crying made another little baby cry. Luke, the father ran across the room to Yancey, the mother to help calm their crying baby boy.

Claire, Kate, Luke, Yancey and their little boy, Marcus all left the room.

Claire immediately regretted offering to take care of Kate for the rest of the day. Luckily, during Health class-which Claire had next- you got to send your baby to day care.

It was basically just one big room with cribs and a teacher watching after all of the babies.

It was still a break from Kate, who seemed to never stop crying.

Claire still felt bad for Layne. She had the worst partner, some kid whose name always escaped Claire, who didn't take care of their babies.

Yes, BABIES. Plural. They had twins.

Layne usually ended up taking care of both kids. A boy and a girl. Priscilla and Fred. No idea where the Fred and Priscilla came from. Although who knows with Layne.

Claire walked outside with Yancey and Luke clutching Kate. Yancey leaned over to Luke and whispered something to him. He looked at Claire and snickered. Claire looked down. Her pants were covered in baby Kate poop and pee! Her face turned bright red as she ran to the bathroom with a wet baby Kate.

**BOCD**

**Mrs. Horner's Math Class**

**9:10 am**

**October 6, 2008**

"Sorry I'm late," Claire said as she walked into Math. She still had traces of poop on her front, but overall she had done a pretty good job getting rid of it. "Kate had an accident."

"That's alright. Just take a seat," Mrs. Horner said.

**Massiekur: What happened??**

**Clairebear: baby kate had an accident after 1****st**** period. I had to clean me and kate up.**

**Massiekur: wow**

Claire put the clean baby Kate in the back of the room and returned to her seat.

A few people laughed when they saw the poop stains on Claire's shirt. Claire tried hard to ignore them.

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Suite**

**4:57 pm**

**October 6, 2008**

"I know we are all super excited about the shopping spree, but we are still waiting on one late member of the PC," Massie said.

Just then Claire came in with a sobbing baby Kate and still wearing the poop stained shirt. Kate also had poop stained clothing. Claire had a baby bag with her.

"Moving on. First we need to plan out our afternoon. Since we have to be at the salon at 7:15, we need to use our time wisely so we can buy as much as possible," Massie said.

Claire pulled a pair of pink footie pajamas out of the bay bag, and stripped Kate of the stinky poop stained clothes. She dressed her in the pink pjs.

"Claire. Go into my closet and put on something decent. Try a brown juicy sweat suit. That way if Kate poops again you won't be able to tell!"

With that, the whole PC started to crack up. It just made Kate cry harder.

"I have a crib in my bathroom. Put her in the crib with Miley," Massie said as Claire reappeared wearing what Massie had suggested.

Miley was Massie's baby girl. Massie didn't pay much attention to Miley, yet Miley hardly ever cried. She dressed nice too.

"Okay. I only have one rule. NO BABIES!" Massie said. "I have arranged for my old nurse Kathleen to come and babysit them, so Kate and Miley will be fine while we're gone. Don't worry Claire."

Just then Claire heard a sob coming from the bathroom. "That would be Kate," Claire said as she ran to the bathroom the comfort Kate.

Surprisingly it was Miley that was crying. Claire picked Miley up and began to comfort her. Claire realized that she was wet, and decided to go ahead and change her diaper. She took a clean diaper from under the sink and placed Miley back into the crib.

"Kuh-laire. Let Kathleen handle the babies. If we don't leave now we are going to have barely enough time," Massie said impatiently. With that, Claire finished up with the babies and ran to catch up with the PC, who were already half way down the steps.

"Bye Mom," Massie said as she waved goodbye to her mom.

The PC got into the silver Range Rover that would escort them to the mall.

**Westchester Mall**

**5:09 pm**

**October 6, 2008**

"First things first," Massie began, "We need cappuccinos. Let's quickly go to Starbucks."

They made their way over to the Starbucks kiosk. Massie, Kristen, and Alicia all ordered low-fat cappuccinos. Claire and Dylan both got big cookies and hot chocolate.

"Pigs," Massie said under her breath when she saw their choices.

They started to walk towards the Chanel store, but they were stopped by a cute boy who looked like Nick Jonas.

"Hello Claire," he said in his Italian accent. "Oh hi Stephen," Claire said nervously.

"Who's this," Massie said as she twisted the purple streak in her hair.

"This is Stephen. I met him in free period today. He's new, from Italy," Claire said, not making eye-contact with the PC.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a cute Italian friend?" Massie whispered to Claire. "I just met him today," Claire whisper responded.

"He's cute. Even cuter than Dempsey," Massie said as she glanced over at Stephen. Alicia and the rest of the PC (except Dylan who was to busy enjoying her big cookie) were flirting with Stephen.

"Well… umm…" for once Claire was at a loss of what to say. Well actually, it had happened before.

"Massie remember. We have hair appointments at 7:00," Claire said lightly pulling on the hood of Massie's Juicy jacket. "Well we'd better go. Bye Stephen."

"Bye," Stephen said, walking away from the PC.

"Why'd you tell him to go? He could have gone shopping with us!" Alicia protested.

"Wow. I thought you were going out with Josh. You can't like Stephen too," Massie said in a rude voice.

"Yea… well… what about you and Dempsey? Huh? What do you say about that?" Alicia backfired at Massie.

"We're not officially going out," Massie said putting finger quotes around officially.

"Humph," Alicia said. She turned on her heal and started of towards the Ralph Laruen store.

_Wow. We've only known Stephen for a couple of minutes, and it's already tearing Massie and Alicia apart. _Claire thought to herself. I mean he was cute, but not worth fighting over.

Claire instantly regretted introducing Stephen to the PC. But then she remembered that she had no choice but to introduce him, since he had been right there. And the PC asked about him.

Oh well, it was too late now.

Claire followed the rest of the PC into the Ralph Lauren store. They found Alicia over by the dresses. She was holding up a blue spaghetti strap dress that had sequins at the bottom. She was also holding up the same dress in pink.

"Claire I picked the pink one out for you. My treat," Alicia said as she handed the pink dress to Claire.

Massie fumed. _Now Leesh is being all nice to Claire. Just to leave me out. _Massie thought.

As soon as the PC had set out about the store in search of cute clothes Claire peeked at the price on the dress. $192.99. Wow. Nobody had ever spent that much on Claire for one item. Not even her grandma Patsy (who never took tags off of things). And Grandma Patsy completely spoiled her.

Claire felt like she had to do something in return. Claire wouldn't officially hook Alicia up with Stephen, but she would drop hints about Alicia when she was around him.

Even if meant giving him up. _I mean I still like Cam… don't I?? _Claire thought to herself.

Alicia came back down the escalator of the store.

"Hey Claire! Look what I picked out!" Alicia said as she showed Claire her purchases. She had a blue polo, a pink polo, a yellow v-neck, a black v-neck, and a white, blue and purple striped polo dress.

Claire did some quick mental math, and figured that Alicia's purchase would cost a little less than $400. Claire couldn't imagine ever spending that much money. Not that she had that much.

"Come on let's go. We don't have much more time, and we don't want to waste it in Ralph Lauren," Massie said.

Just then Alicia walked over holding 3 bags with her purchases. "Okay. Let's go."

**Westchester Mall**

**Chanel**

**5:43 pm**

**October 6, 2008**

"Okay. Which dress?" Massie asked the PC. She was holding up two dresses. One was pink, had spaghetti straps, and was silky. The other was yellow, strapless, and silky.

"What's the occasion?" Kristen asked. Being the somewhat practical person she was, she only bought if there was an occasion.

"I don't know. There isn't really an occasion. I just want one," Massie said putting the silk dress up to her cheek. _There both soooo soft! _Massie thought.

When nobody responded, Massie made the decision on her own. "I'll just get both! I mean both of them together are only $750."

With that, Massie strutted off to the salesperson to buy her new dresses.

Kristen groaned. All that she had purchased this afternoon was a cappuccino and some cheap sunglasses from a knock-off designer kiosk.

Claire had bought less. A cookie and a hot chocolate.

"Come on girls," Massie said as she started for the entrance.

"But I didn't even buy any…" Alicia began, but she was cut off by Massie.

"Save it. We're almost out of time as it is," Massie said without even looking back.

**Westchester Mall**

**Louis Vuitton**

**5:59 pm**

**October 6, 2008**

"Is everybody happy with their purchases? 'Cause we really need to hurry up if we want to be at Jakkobs' on time," Massie said.

"Ready," the PC said in unison.

"Okay let's go!" Massie said as she wheeled her brand new Louis Vuitton suitcase out of the store.

Claire and Kristen left empty handed, again.

Claire got in the Range Rover feeling somewhat dejected. All of the other girls (except Kristen) were "oohing" and "ahhing" over their purchases.

Kristen pulled her new sunglasses off her head to admire them, hoping someone would compliment her on them.

A compliment isn't exactly what he got.

"Eww! Kristen are those knock-off Chanel sunglasses?!?" Massie exclaimed.

"How could you?!? You know if you needed sunglasses you could have told me, and I would have gladly bought you a real pair!" Alicia said snatching the knock-offs from Kristen.

"Well sor-ry. I didn't know that buying knock-offs was like drop-dead bad," Kristen said feeling offended.

"Yes, well it is," Alicia said with a smirk.

"It's not like you to do something like that," Massie said making direct eye-contact with Kristen. Kristen looked away.

"Just drop it y'all. She didn't know," Claire said.

"Whatevs," Massie said. She turned away to look out the window.

**Jakkob's Salon**

**6:38 pm**

**October 6, 2008**

"Okay. I'll go first, then Dylan, Claire, Kristen, and last and least, Alicia," Massie said. Alicia pouted at that remark.

_Wow. Massie must be really mad. Alpha and Beta must stick together, and now Massie's turning her back on Leesh. _Claire thought.

By the look on Kristen and Dylan's faces, Claire was pretty sure they were thinking the same thing.

"Hello Massie," Jakkob said in a thick accent like no accent Claire had ever heard before.

"Come sit right here, and I'll work my magic!" Jakkob said, pointing to a comfy looking letter chair.

Massie carefully sat down, not wanting to mess any part of her outfit up.

**Jakkob's Salon**

**Waiting Room**

**7:27 pm**

**October 6, 2008**

"Tada!" Massie said as she made an entrance into the waiting room of the salon.

She had gotten hair extensions, another purple highlight, and curls.

"You look ah-mazing!" Dylan said as Massie came into the room.


End file.
